Air Attacks
The ability to release/use air/wind to various attacks. Sub-power of Air Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks and Gas Attacks. Also Called * Aerokinetic Attacks * Air Projection * Wind Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use air/wind to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Air Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of air/wind. *'Air Beam Emission:' Release beams of air/wind. *'Air Blast:' Release air/wind over a specific target area. *'Air Bolt Projection:' Release many low powered projectiles of air/wind. *'Air Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of air/wind. *'Air Breath:' Discharge air/wind blasts from mouth. *'Air Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Air Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with air/wind. *'Air Pillar Projection:' Project air/wind pillars. *'Air Spike Projection:' Project air/wind spikes. *'Air Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of air/wind. *'Air Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of air/wind that repels everything. *'Expanding Air Bolts:' Project air/wind that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Air Blasts:' Release blasts of air/wind in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release air blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. **'Airborne Attacks:' Channel their techniques through air. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of air/wind. *'Omnidirectional Air Waves:' Send out a wave of air/wind in all directions. *'Razor Wind:' Use air/wind to slice enemies. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of air/wind that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release air/wind blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release air/wind blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of air. *'Wind Vision:' Emit air/wind from one's eyes. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of air/wind to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations * Vacuum Attacks Associations *Aerokinetic Constructs *Air Manipulation *Air Mimicry *Air Solidification *Bubble Manipulation (when combined with water) *Force-Field Generation *Gas Attacks *Gas Manipulation *Nitrogen Manipulation *Oxygen Manipulation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Special Attacks *Volatile Constructs *Weather Attacks Limitations *Users may require source of air/wind to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Known Items * Sword of Lucida (Xiaolin Chronicles) Gallery File:Morio's_Wind_Blast.png|Kenichirō Morio (Alive: The Final Evolution) firing a crushing wind. File:Takumi_Yura's_Compressed_Air_Bubbles.png|Takumi Yuri (Alive: The Final Evolution) releasing compressed air bubbles. File:Koshiro_Chikuma's_Kamaitachi.gif|Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) breathing a vacuum. File:Bushogoma.gif|Shunsui Kyōraku (Bleach) launching a cutting whirlwind. File:Kouji's_Kami_Arashi.png|Kōji (Code:Breaker) releasing a flaying windstorm. File:Tyki_Mikk_Vacuum_Blast.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) firing a wide-ranged air blast. Storm_Punch.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/Super Smash Bros.) using Storm Punch to unleash a powerful gust of wind from his fist. Destructive wind.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) using Destructive Wind to fire a funnel of Ki-charged air, powerful enough to destroy a mountain. Lucinaneutral2.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros.) using the Storm Thrust to unleash a powerful gust of wind from her sword. File:Fuko's_Kaze_no_Tsume.png|Fūko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) forming compressed air claws. File:Dance_of_Dragons_and_Serpents.jpg|Kagura (InuYasha) creating drilling tornadoes. File:Wind_Release_Drilling_Air_Bullet.png|Shukaku (Naruto) firing a drilling air cannon. File:Vacuum_Sphere.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) launching wind bullets. File:Vacuum_palm.gif|Hinata Hyūga (Naruto) launching an invisible vacuum shell. File:Rankyaku_Lupus_Fall.png|Jabra (One Piece) kicking off four bouncing air bullets. File:Rankyaku_Sen.png|Kaku (One Piece) kicking a compressed air beam. File:Ursus_Shock.JPG|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) creating an air bomb. Coup de Vent.gif|Franky (One Piece) uses Coup de Vent to fire a burst of compressed air. File:Air_Cube.png|Gairam (One Piece) creating an explosive air shell. File:Doflamingo_Cutting_the_Towers.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) kicking a 360° air blade. File:Dragonite_Twister.png|Kairyu (Pokémon) flapping up a twister. File:Lugia_using_Aeroblast.png|Lugia (Pokémon) breathing a vacuum vortex. Elaine_y_ban.gif|Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai) can use her ability Miracle Wind to create powerful air attacks. Whirl_Shock_(anime).gif|Howzer (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Whirl Shock to attack the opponent with a powerful whirlwind. File:Razor_Wind.jpg|Yōmu Konpaku (Tōhō Project) utilizing wind blades. Sword of Lucida.png|Sword of Lucida (Xiaolin Chronicles) Sonic_Whirlwind.jpg|By spinning his arms at high speeds, Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) creates two funnels of air powerful enough to destroy several robots. Wingsofjustice.jpg|Crane (Kung Fu Panda 2), creating a powerful gust of wind from his wings. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Elemental Combat Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Galleries